Love love you
by Yanti red eyes
Summary: Sakura seorang cewek tomboy, yang baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya.Membuatnya harus mencari pekerjaan baru.Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan mikoto yg sedang mencarikan sopir pribadi untuk sang anak Uchiha Sasuke.


**Judul** **: Love love you**

 **Ganre** **: Humor mungkin**

 **Ratet: T**

 **Pairing** **: Sasusaku**

 **Warning** **: Typo abal-abal,gaje,maksa,pasaran banget**

 **Sakura,seorang wanita yang berpenampilan seperti laki-laki.**

 **Rela melakukan apa saja untuk sang adik yang bernama Karin.**

 **Sakura sangat menyayangi Karin karna hanya Karin keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki.** **Sakura bekerja keras untuk membiayai sekolah Karin,karna ia tidak ingin sang adik tidak berpendidikan sepertinya.**

 **Kalau dilihat dari keseluruhan Sakura memang seperti lelaki tulen.Dari penampilannya, gayanya berjalanan,bahkan dari gayanya bicara persis seperti lelaki** **.Tetapi tidak dapat dibohongi kalau wajahnya memang manis**

 _Sudah cukup perkenalannya..hihi#plak#_

 **" Karin cepat,nanti kau terlambat. .!! Ucap Sakura.**

 **" Iya. .iya tunggu sebentar " ucap Karin yang sedang asyik dengan make upnya.Karin memang jago dalam hal berdandan,karna ia tidak pede tampil tanpa make up.**

 **" Astaga Karin kamu mau kesekolah atau mau kekondangan. ?tuh make up menor amat" Ucap Sakura** **sambil tertawa.**

 **"Kaka" Ucap Karin dengan muka cemberut.**

 **"Cepat naik" Ucap Sakura.**

 **K** **arin** **menaiki motor masih dengan muka cemberut.**

 **"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap Sakura**

T **eman-teman Karin berteriak histeris melihat kedatangan Sakura,** _mereka pikir sakura artis kali ya. .hahaha. .sama sekali gak luc_ u.#plak#

 **Sakura meninggalkan sekolah Karin dan melaju ketempatnya bekerja.**

 **"Mau apa kamu kemari. ? bukannya kamu sudah kupecat" Ucap pemilik toko. "Maafkan saya pak,tolong beri saya kesempatan" Ucap Sakura.**

 **"Tidak ada kesempatan untukmu.Cepat pergi dari sini" Ucap pemilik toko.**

 **Sakurapun beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu,ia memaklumi kemarahan bosnya, karna keteledorannya hampir saja toko itu terbakar.Jadi wajar saja bosnya memecatnya.Dan Sakura bingung harus mencari pekerjaan kemana.**

 **Dilain tempat Sasuke pewaris perusahaan besar dikonoha,yang kerjaannya mabuk-mabukan dan suka main perempuan.Setiap malam pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menyetir mobil sendiri.Membuat sang ibu (Mikoto) hawatir dan berencana mencarikan sasuke seorang sopir.Karna ia takut Sasuke kecelakaan karna membawa mobil dalam keadaan mabuk.**

 **KEESOK HARINYA.**

 **Sakura berniat menjemput Karin.Dan melihat seorang ibu melambaikan tangan kepadanya.**

 **Sakura menghentikan motornya dan menghampirinya.**

 **"Bisa tolong bantu aku,mobilku tiba-tiba mogok dan aku tidak mengerti hal tentang mobil" Ucap wanita itu. Padahal ia sendiri bingung,mobil yang setiap hari dirawat tiba-tiba mogok.**

 **"Akan kucoba"** **U** **cap Sakura**

 **Sakura mencoba mengotak atik mesin mobil wanita itu sekitar 10 menit dan mobil itupun langsung baik.Jangan bigung. . Sakura dulu pernah bekerja menjadi montir,jadi ia sangat paham tentang mobil.**

 **"Wow kamu hebat sekali,terimakasih banyak".**

 **"Sama-sama" Ucap Sakura**

 **Siapa nama kamu ?" Ucap wanita yang tetap cantik walaupun usianya sudah menginjak kepala 5.**

 **"Sakura"**

 **"Nama yang indah" dan perkenalkan namaku Mikoto.**

 **Lalu mereka mengobrol.** **Sakura menceritakan tentangnnya yang baru saja dipecat.Dan anehnya dia merasa nyaman,saat melihat Mikoto ia seperti melihat ibunya yang telah lama meninggal.**

 **Ooh jadi kamu dipecat. ?apa kamu mau bekerja denganku. ?kebetulan aku mencari seorang sopir untuk anakku.**

 **Sakura mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang,ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas,karna ia tahu sangat sulit mencari pekerjaana. Apalagi ia yang tidak memiliki gelar sarjana.**

 **"Mulai besok kamu langsung bekerja dan ini alamat rumahku". Ucap Mikoto**

 **Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya yang baru.** **Dia memacu motornya dan sampai disebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.**

 **"Apa benar ini rumahnya. ?Sakura kembali melihat alamat yang ada ditangannya dan mencocokkan dengan alamat rumah itu.Dan benar saja alamatnya cocok.**

 **"Ternyata ibu itu orang yang sangat kaya, tapi kenapa dia tidak berpenampilan seperti konglomerat pada umumnya" Ucap Sakura bingung.**

 **Sakura ingin menekan bel rumah itu. Dan tiba-tiba mobil ferrari berwarna merah keluaran terbaru berhenti didepan rumah itu.**

 **tittt. .tittt. .Mobil itu berbunyi dan satpam langsung berlari membuka pagar rumah itu.Dan bodohnya Sakura masih berdiri didepan pagar itu,tanpa merubah posisinya.**

 **"Hey. .kamu ingin mati konyol kenapa berdiri didepan situ ? aku ingin memasukkan mobilku" Ucap Sasuke** **tanpa keluar dari mobilnya.**

 **"Maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu Mikoto,apa benar ini rumah beliau. ? Ucap Sakura**

 **"A _neh kenapa dia mencari ibuku,mau apa dia kesini ?apa dia selingkuhan ibuku. ?" Batin Sasuke._**

 **Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.**

 **"Uuh. .Dasar pria aneh ditanya gak dijawab,apa dia tuli "? Tanya Sakura pada satpam yang masih berdiri disitu.**

 **"Tuan memang seperti itu.Dia sangat irit dalam hal berbicara". Ucap satpam.**

 **Mikoto sedang memasak didapur.Karna Fugaku akan pulang dari luar nergi dan menelpon minta dimasakkan makanan kesukaannya,sebenar banyak sekali pembantu disana tapi fugaku hanya mau makan kalau istrinya yang memasakan.**

 **" Ibu. .Ada seorang pria mencari ibu,jangan coba-coba menghianati ayah" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarmya.**

 **Mikoto keluar menemui Sakura.**

 **"Maaf** **saya datang siang padahal nyonya menyuruh saya datang pagi.Tadi dijalan teman saya kecelakaan dan saya membawanya kerumah sakit.Karna itu saya datang terlambat,sekali lagi maafkan saya" Ucap Sakura**

 **Tidak apa-apa,aku mengerti" Ucap Mikoto**

 **"Ayo masuk" Ucap Mikoto.**

 **Lalu mereka masuk kedalam rumah,mikoto menyuruh pembantunya untuk mengambilkan baju untuk sakura.Dan menyuruh membawa sakura untuk mengganti baju didalam kamar mandi.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dengan memakai baju berwarna hitam dan senada dengan warna celananya,membuatnya terlihat tampan. .** Eeits jangan lupa, sakura seorang wanita.

 **Sasuke menuruni tangga sambi** l **asyik dengan ponselnya.Karna baru saja teman-teman Sasuke mengajaknya bertemu.**

 **"Ibu aku mau pergi ada urusan" Ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu.**

 **"Tunggu Sasuke. !! mulai saat ini kalau kamu pergi kamu harus diantar sakura,dia adalah sopir pribadi kamu" ucap mikoto.**

 **Sakura tersenyum ramah tapi tidak untuk Sasuke.Dia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.**

 **"Tapi ibu. . .Ibukan tahu aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh mobilku apalagi membawanya" protes Sasuke.**

 **"Kalau kamu tidak mau diantar seorang sopir,Ibu akan menarik mobilmu dan semua fasilitas kamu.Dan takkan kubiarkan kamu memakai mobil yang lain termasuk memakai mobil itachi dan kalau kamu kemana-mana kamu bisa naik taksi" ucap mikoto.**

 **"Apa seorang Uchiha naik taksi bisa hancur repotasi pangeran es" Batin pembantu yang mendengar ucapan Mikoto.**

 **"Baiklah" ucap sasuke.**

 **Mikoto tersenyum dengan ucapan sang anak.**

 **Sasuke dan sakura menuju tempat garasi mobil dan dengan terpaksa sasuke menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada sakura.Dan mobil itu melaju dengan sangat lambat.**

 **Padahal mobil itu terkenal kecepatannya tapi ditangan sakura mobil itu sangat lambat.**

 **"Kamu bisa membawa mobil atau tidak. ?mobil ini lebih lambat daripada siput" ucap sasuke.**

 **"Tapi tuan ini sudah kecepatan rata-rata,ingat biar lambat asal selamat" ucap sakura.**

 **"Nih orang banyak bacot" batin sasuke sambil menatap sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.**

 **"Minggir. !! Biar aku yang menyetir"ucap sasuke.**

 **"Tapi kalau nyonya tau dia akan marah"ucap sakura.**

 **"Ibuku tidak akan tau kalau kamu tidak memberi tahu" ucap sasuke.**

 **Setiran itu telah berpindah ketangan sasuke,dan Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat.**

 **Mobil itu berhenti disebuah kafe.Bukan kafe biasa.Karna yang datang ketempat itu hanya orang-orang yang berkantung tebal.Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan diiringi oleh sakura.**

 **"Kenapa kamu ikut turun. ? Ibuku menyuruhmu menjadi sopirku bukan menjadi bodyguardku" Ucap sasuke.**

 **Sakura meminta maaf dan ingin masuk kedalam mobil,tetapi teman-teman sasuke telah menghampiri mereka.**

 **"Hei. .Sasuke kamu ingin menyembunyikan pacar barumu ya. ? ucap pria berambut merah,yang diketahui bernama gaara.** **Dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam.**

 **"Apa yang kamu bicarakan. ?Dia ini sopirku.Dan dia juga cewek tomboy. Mana mungkin dia pacarku,aku ini menyukai wanita yang feminim.** **Bukan seperimu " Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk gaara.**

 **Gaara memang menyukai wanita tomboy** **.Karna bagi gaara wanita tomboy itu menyenangkan.**

 **"Kalau dia bukan pacarmu.Boleh dong untukku" ucap gaara sambil berbisik ditelinga sasuke.**

 **Wajah Sakura memerah** **karna tersipu malu.Dia mendengar ucapan gaara.** **Baru pertama kali ada seorang pria menyukainya.**

 **Gaara menghampiri Sakura dan meminta nomor telponnya.Sasuke hanya menatap malas mereka.**

 **Setelah itu. .bla. .bla. .bla**

 **Mereka pulang.Dalam perjalanan pulang Sakura asyik memainkan ponselnya.Tentu saja sedang chat dengan Gaara,dan itu membuat sasuke jengkel dan menghentikan mobilnya.**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan. ? Kenapa kamu hanya memainkan ponselmu. ? Ibuku mempekerjakan kamu untuk menyetir mobil bukan untuk memainkan ponsel bututmu itu" Ucap Sasuke marah.**

 **"Bukannya tuan sendiri yang tidak ingin aku menyetir,kata tuan aku membawa mobil sangat lambat" Ucap sakura.**

 **"Sekarang kamu yang menyetir. !! Perintah Sasuke.**

 **"Baiklah" Ucap Sakura**

 **Sakura memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantongnya dan bertukar posisi dengan Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat Sakura tidak bisa memainkan ponselnya.Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak suka Sakura tersenyum sambil memainkan ponselnya.** **Mungkinkan sang Uchiha cemburu. ?**

 **"Sekarang kita kemana. ? Atau kita pulang saja ?" Ucap Sakura.**

 **"Aku belum ingin pulang. Ajak aku ketempat yang menurutmu bagus" Ucap Sasuke.**

 **Sakura menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman bermain.**

 **"Apa kamu tidak punya otok kenapa kamu membawaku ketempat seperti ini. ?" Ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Tempat seperti ini" Apa maksudnya ucap Sakura bingung.**

 **"Aku tidak suka keramaian" Ucap Sasuke**

 **" _Oh jadi sifat dinginnya selama ini karna dia kurang pergaulan" Batin Sakura._**

 **Bawa aku ketempat lain. !! Dan cari tempat yang tidak ada kebisingan.**

 **"Tapi ini sudah jam 05 sore aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kesana.Aku harus mengantarmu pulang.Dan setelah itu aku harus pulang kerumah" Ucap Sakura.**

 **Sasuke tidak berbicara tapi dari tatapannya Sasuke sangat marah.Dan Sakura siap mendengar makian Sasuke.Tapi belum sempat Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata kasarnya,tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering.**

 **Sasuke mengangkat ponselnya.**

 **"Sasuke kamu dimana. ? Cepat pulang ini hampir malam" Ucap Mikoto**

 **"Baiklah" Ucap sasuke**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian.**

 **Mereka sampai dikediaman Uchiha.**

 **Dan Sakura pamit pulang.**

 **Sakura menaiki motornya ingin pulang.Sakura memang memaikai motor untuk berangkat dan pulang kerja.**

 **Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampirinya.**

 **"Jangan lupa besok antar aku kuliah. .!! jangan sampai terlambat.Kau mengerti" Ucap Sasuke.**

 **"Iya aku mengerti" Ucap Sakura.**

 **Pagi-pagi sekali Sakura sudah bangun dan memasak makanan untuknya dan adiknya. Walaupun Sakura berpenampilan seperti laki-laki tapi ia sangat ahli dalam hal memasak.**

 **Berbeda dengan Sakura, sang adik Karin sama sekali tidak bisa memasak.Salahkan lah Sakura yang terlalu memanjakan adiknya.Padahal Karin ingin sekali membatu sang kakak.Tapi karna kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu, dimana Karin ngotot ingin memasak karna kurang hati-hati minyak panas tertumpah dan mengenai tangannya.Memang luka bakarnya tidak terlalu parah tapi sejak kejadian itu Sakura menjadi sangat fosesif dan tidak pernah membiarkan sang adik menyentuh yang namanya dapur.**

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **Huuwaaaa makin kesini kok nih cerita makin gak jelas.**

 **Sadar dengan kemampuan otak yang sudah buntu,makanya saya memilih menghentikan cerita ini dulu.**

 **Lanjut atau tidaknya ini cerita tergantung REVEIW kalian.**

 **Kalau kalian minta lanjut dengan senang hati saya akan melanjutkan ini cerita.Tapi kalau gak ada yang minta lanjut ya terpaksa cerita ini berakhir sampai disini.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN.**

 **Akhir kata jangan lupa**

 **REVEIW**


End file.
